


Adjusting Plans

by MissLouisa



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Undefined Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouisa/pseuds/MissLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has had the single worst lacrosse practice, possibly ever. Not only did Finstock insist on ending the session with suicides (seriously? has the man ever been a teenager?), but the entire practice was a ritual in public humiliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjusting Plans

Stiles has had the single worst lacrosse practice, possibly ever. Not only did Finstock insist on ending the session with suicides (seriously? has the man ever been a teenager?), but the entire practice was a ritual in public humiliation.

Mostly for Stiles, because who is he trying to kid, he’s fucking terrible at lacrosse.

So when Stiles gets home on a Friday afternoon, all he wants is to shower and then to veg out for the next 24 hours. His Dad is on a night shift so he doesn’t even have to insist on eating anything vaguely healthy (for a while, there had been a total moratorium on curly fries. It had been like agony), and he has plans to watch an entire dvd boxset of something. He doesn’t know what, yet, but dammit he has plans.

He really doesn’t want Derek Hale to be included in those plans. Well, okay, that’s a lie, but he doesn’t want Derek Hale here, in his bedroom, before he’s even had a shower. 

Jesus, gross. Especially with Derek’s super extra special sense of smell. 

He doesn’t know why Derek’s here. He hopes that nobody has died, been attacked, smelt something off (though last time there was just some cheese in the fridge which had gone off. Derek’s reaction when they figured it out was hilarious) or anything bad at all has happened, really. Today is already so beyond not his day. He doesn’t want that to extend to his weekend too.

Sure, he and Derek hang out sometimes - he and Derek have sloppy makeouts, sometimes, too. But Derek never really shows up unannounced (he’s sure if one of them grabbed it by the balls and actually declared that they were exclusive, or boyfriends, or whatever, then he would, but that’s not what they do. It’s pretty much exclusively a booty call situation. A booty call and a “I might be dying” call.)

Derek opens his mouth, and Stiles holds up a hand before he says anything.

"I am taking a shower, you are making me a coffee, and then, when I am more awake, you are going to explain to me what disaster has occurred today."

Derek looks a little bit smug at that, and Stiles scowls.

This needs dealing with.

"No disaster, Stiles," Derek says, smirking. Stiles wants to smash his stupid face because _why is Derek intruding on his voluntary coma time._

"Then I’m taking an even longer shower and I’m going to put on my pyjamas and I’m not doing anything social."

"Long day?" Derek asks, and Stiles huffs. As if that wasn't already obvious. 

"The longest," he says, and then he takes his shirt off which shuts Derek up pretty effectively, even though it wasn't in a sexual way.

Whatever, Stiles knows Derek finds him attractive. He thinks he does, anyway. It’s certainly not his sparkling personality that makes Derek pepper him with kisses when the mood takes him.

"You can stay or go," Stiles says, as he grabs some clothes to take the the bathroom, "I don’t really mind."

Derek nods decisively, kicks off his shoes, and slides under the covers of Stiles’ bed. Bit presumptious, Stiles thinks, but he’ll take it.

He’ll not let that affect his choice of tv show to marathon, though.

When he gets back from his shower, Derek has fallen asleep under his covers. He takes a moment to aw at the sheer adorableness that is Derek Hale in a teenage boys bed (though it’s a little weird when you phrase it like that), and then he considers how weird it would be to join him.

It’s tempting, it really is.

But it might make whatever they’re doing actually mean something, which terrifies and tempts Stiles in equal measures. This isn't like Stiles obsession with Lydia - he was never scared of her.

Derek’s fun to be mean to, which isn't something Stiles thought he’d like but he really, really does. 

Stiles can be an asshole to Derek and he doesn’t even need to think about apologising. It’s kind of freaking ideal. 

His dad will kill him, Stiles thinks, but he knows that really, he’s already made up his mind.

He was planning on a nap anyways, honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on tumblr at [ladywolvs](http://ladywolvs.tumblr.com).


End file.
